Goals and Obiectives With an emphasis on a Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) approach, the main goals of the Administrative Core for the Community Networks Program: The Johns Hopkins Center to Reduce Cancer Disparities are to: 1. Facilitate an increase in knowledge of, access to, and use of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures in cancer disparities and relevant disparities in co-morbid conditions (i.e. heart disease, diabetes, stroke, neuropathies, HIV/AIDS, depression, stress, trauma, cognitive function disorders and dementia 2. Develop and perform evidence-based intervention research to increase use of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures aimed at reducing cancer disparities and/or disparities in related co-morbid conditions; and 3. Train qualified health disparity researchers (in particular new and early stage investigators) experienced in using CBPR approach and promote their career development as competitive health disparities researchers.